


Late Night Drive

by CryBabyPorcelain



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyPorcelain/pseuds/CryBabyPorcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It became a frequent thing. He'd pick Clear up in the early hours of the morning and they'd just drive. This time, there's something that needs to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Drive

It wasn't the first time – nor would it be the last – that Clear was awoken in the early hours of the morning by the buzzing of his coil. He always had been a light sleeper. This time, just like all the previous times, he sat up to find a two word message.

“ _I'm outside.”_

Sure enough, if he listened closely, he could hear the low rumbling of a car engine outside his window.

With a sigh, he tossed the warm duvet off himself and pulled on his hoodie, left conveniently close to his bed.

He tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the door, locking it behind him when he stepped outside and tucking the key safely into his pocket.

Pulled up on the gravel outside his home was the familiar modified Chevrolet. He climbed into the passenger seat and turned to the driver with a smile. “Where to tonight?” he asked, just like he did every time.

And just like every time, he received a reply in the form of the faintest smirk. The car pulled out of the gravel driveway and off into the night.

The only conversation passed between them as they drove came from Clear, who chatted about the trivial goings on in his life, relaying stories of his mischievous brothers, a new anime he'd started watching, the homework he was struggling with, and various other happenings.

Shortly, they pulled up outside the park. Finally, the driver spoke. “There's something I kinda wanted to talk to you about.” he muttered.

Clear turned to him and nodded, but received silence in return. “Noiz?”

With a sigh, Noiz threw open the car door and stepped out, walking towards the children's play area. Clear followed wordlessly, following Noiz's example as he sat himself on a swing and kicked himself back.

They sat in silence for a while, both swinging gently.

Noiz needed to sort out his thoughts before he opened his mouth. He'd had plenty of time to do so on the drive over, but was still unable to get his words out properly.

“Listen,” he muttered, finally. “I'm not so great with… emotions and stuff. So, just listen for now.” He looked up to find Clear watching him intently. Confident he had the other boy's attention, he went back to staring at the tarmac below his feet and continued.

“There's no way for me to explain this in a way that makes sense, but I've been thinking about it a lot and I couldn't just say nothing about it, so I guessed I'd finally come out with it.” He paused, trying to de-scramble his thoughts. “You…” he sighed. “I don't know, you make my head hurt, but like, in a good way?” He gave a frustrated groan when he realised there was no good way for his head to hurt. He was really making a mess of this. “I mean, you kind of make my stomach feel weird, kind of like I'm gonna be sick, but then… ugh, no, that's worse.” Noiz pulled his legs up onto the swing, balancing himself carefully and hiding his face in his knees. “It's kind of like I'm wobbly when you're around, but at the same time, you keep me level and…” with another groan of frustration, he got to his feet and turned towards the gate. “You know what? Forget it.” he grumbled.

“Noiz!” Clear sprang after him, grabbing hold of the other's wrist.

Noiz turned to face Clear, but refused to meet his eyes. He glared off to the side, pulling on his left labret with his teeth.

Clear gently reached out and captured his other hand, stepping ever so slightly closer. “I like you, too.” he said, smiling gently.

Looking straight into into Clear's glittering eyes, Noiz didn't even notice the frustrated tears that had gathered in his own now sliding down his cheeks. That is, until Clear raised a hand and wiped them away with an airy chuckle.

“Why are you crying, silly?” he asked.

Noiz pulled back his captured hand and scrubbed at his own face. “I'm not crying.” he defended.

“Yes, you were!” Clear argued back. “You were totally crying!”

“Yeah, well, you would cry too, if you were emotionally stunted.” Noiz replied, bitterly.

Clear's smile fell. “Noiz.” he sighed. He wrapped the other boy in his arms and held him, securely. He hated that Noiz said things like that, but he knew arguing would only exacerbate him. Now wasn't the time for that conversation, anyway.

Noiz stiffened at the contact, but eventually let himself relax, returning Clear's embrace, and hiding his face in the other's shoulder. “What does this make us?” he mumbled.

With a low hum, Clear rested his head against Noiz's. “Well,” he began, nudging Noiz with his nose slightly. The other understood, and reluctantly met his gaze. “I'd very much like to call you my boyfriend.” Clear replied with his usually, shining smile.

Noiz smiled back, albeit a little awkwardly. “Yeah,” his whispered. “I'd like that to.”

The two stood, comfortable in each others arms, for a little while longer, before making their way back to Noiz's car.

There was no conversation between them on the drive back, just Clear's affectionate gaze on the guy he could finally call his boyfriend and Noiz's hand reaching over to lace his fingers between Clear's.

When Noiz pulled up outside Clear's house, the sun was beginning to show itself far off in the distance. Noiz put on the handbrake and turned to face Clear, still feeling a little awkward.

“Are you going to be in tomo– Uh, later?” asked Clear.

Noiz frowned. “I'm sorry for keeping you out until now.” he said, ducking his head a little.

“I don't mind.” Clear didn't miss a beat with his reply. “I'm _really_ glad tonight happened.”

“Me, too.” Noiz said, regaining his smile.

“So, um…”

“Can I kiss you?”

Clear, a little taken aback, stumbled over himself before giving a coherent response. “O-of course you can.” he uttered, a little shyly.

Noiz chuckled, leaning over and placing his hands on Clear's shoulders before pressing a soft, tentative kiss on his lips.

They separated, both smiling, both pink in the face.

“I'll,” Noiz cut himself off with a quick cough. “I'll see you in class.” he said.

Clear smiled and nodded. “In class.” he confirmed, climbing out of Noiz's car and returning home as stealthily as he possibly could.

Noiz watched him enter his house and waited for his bedroom lamp to turn on before pulling off and driving back to his own house.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly, short thing that I started thinking about at 3 am and couldn't stop thinking about, so I wrote it!  
> I don't know how in character they are, but I hope they seem themselves enough for it to read well. Emotionally awkward Noiz is my life, tbh.  
> They're meant to be around 17/18, and attending college. Or whatever the Japanese equivalent of college is. I know in the US college is like uni, but in the UK it's like a step up from high school, but not quite university? I don't know how to explain it, but that's what I mean.  
> ~Porcelain xXx


End file.
